creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dorkpool/Some Random Thoughts (Take 2)
I really can't think of something to rant about. Scratch that, I can't think of something to rant about that will take up a whole post. So, I decided to dust off the shelf of stuff I've done, and bring back the Random Thoughts. This is where I basically write multiple little thoughts I've had in a numbered list, because I'm organized like that. So, let's take a look into the head of the nerd with a mouth, and Riff this bi- wait, wrong thing, sorry. Let's just do this. 1) I've had a thought about "Jeff the Killer" that could clear up many of the plot holes in his story: what if he was taken as a child and was somehow genetically engineered to become a killing machine of sort for the US government. However, they wanted to show Jeff what he was fighting for, so they put him in an enclosed little world that was supposed to show the better sides of America. Naturally, being the government, they fucked it up. Now, Jeff had the memories of being experimented upon and having his strength and such enhanced, and they were replaced with memories of lving with a family. The members of his 'family' aren't related to him, and the reason his parents don't care much for him is because despite having their memories erased, they still feel like they don't know Jeff and Liu because they're older, and more was erased. By the way, the results of Jeff's experimentation included enhanced strength, and being very hard to kill. Anyway, the reason he went nuts is because the experimentation made him a killing machine, and couldn't be completely repressed. Yeah, it's a weird explanation, but I think it makes more sense than what we got. 2) XoRax pisses me off. It's really the name. It sounds very similar to Zorax, who is a character I created back around 2010, which makes Zorax older than XoRax, though XoRax is more well known. (Fun fact: the name Zorax was also in a Star Trek book called "Web of the Romulans," which came out long before 2010. However, I came up with the name long before I read the book) Also, XoRax has an ending that confuses me, considering the fact that I don't know very much about Legend of Zelda. And what is it with Creepypasta stories and the Legend of Zelda? BEN Drowned, XoRax, what's with that? Do people play Legend of Zelda, and think, "I can make that scary"? Whatever. 3) Why has nothing new been done with the lost episode/haunted game genre? Why not have a lost episode have subliminal messages that make kids obedient to whoever is responsible for them? Has anyone done that? If so, please let me know. If not, someone do that. (Hell, I might, and do it with a lost game. That game, by the way, would be BIONICLE: Legend of Mata Nui, an unreleased BIONICLE game.) 4) Whatever happened to Pasta Sins? Yeah, remember that? Somoene tried doing a Cinema Sins kind of thing, except with Creepypasta stories, and through a blog. However, this person didn't copy the story and write the sins with the story, like I do with the Riffs. Instead, readers were told to read the Sins along with the story (something I complained about quite a few times). That all being said, the Sins were still pretty damn funny, and I consider them a bit of a precursor to the Riffs. I really do wish the Sins would come back. 5) A thought had occured to me at one point: what if I collect some Riffs, make some new ones, do a bit of correction (yeah, I may be a bit of a grammar Nazi, but my Riffs have a typo here or there), add some ruminations, package it all in a book, and sell it. Might as well make some money from this, right? Then I realized that first, most of the stories I Riffed are used without permission, so I would probably have to ask permission from the writers, and pay them (which I don't want to do. Not because I'm greedy, but because I don't want to reward the writers of garbage. That being said, I would be fine paying the writers of good pastas I've Riffed). Second, some of the pastas I've Riffed have trademarked characters or things, like BIONICLE, Batman (and Batgirl and -romantic sigh- Harley Quinn), Spider-Man, Deadpool, and Slender Man. So there's that. And finally, I'm pretty sure there's not much of an audience for such a thing. No offense to those who like the Riffs (believe me, you are the last people I want to insult. You like my stuff, and kind of help. Offending you guys would be beyond dickish), but you're not a huge audience. Though I'm sure there is some way to make money from this... I'm going to end it here, before I seem like more of a sellout. So, what do you guys think? Did you like this delve into my head? Did you hate it? Do you wish I would die? Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Category:Blog posts